The Codfather
by King Bizarro
Summary: The Aqua teens learn never mess with the business. Preview...Someone will get whacked...with fish


To whom it may concern: I don't own Aqua teen hunger force(yet) but I am the owner of this fanfic.

(cut to the lab of Dr. Weird)

Dr. Weird: Gentlemen, make a choice.

(The doctor and Steve are playing that game with the 3 cups and you have to guess which cup the object is under)

Steve: I choose this one.

(picks the cup on the far left. lifted up to reveal a monster that eats Steve)

Dr. Weird: YOU WON!

(Opening credits. Cut to Shake looking at the broken TV)

Shake: Seventy five dollars to fix this? How the hell am I supposed to pay that? I got it! Hey guys, come in here.

(Frylock and Meatwad enter the room)

Frylock: We are not paying the bills for you.

Shake: I know. That isn't why I summoned you. Were going to the fish market.

Meatwad: Why we going there?

Shake: To get our broken TV, that YOU BROKE, fixed.

Frylock: To fix the TV that _YOU BROKE_, shouldn't we call a repairman?

Shake: No. We are going to see...The Codfather.

Meatwad: Did you say God-

Shake: No. I said Codfather. Look stupid and follow me to the fish market.

(The aqua teens arrive at the fish market. A nice fish vendor is there)

F.V: How can I help you boys today?

Shake: The hedgehog likes jumping on the bed.

F.V: Oh...Follow me.

(The four head to a back alley, enter a doorway, and into a dark room. There they see a Italian man sitting in a chair and holding a big unknown fish. This was...The Codfather)

Codfather: Ah, Master Shake. What can I do for you on this, the day of the big fish sale. As you know, I may grant you any one thing on this, the day of the big fish sale.

Meatwad: Just like Calypso.

Shake: SHUT UP NITWIT! Many apologies dear Codfather, he is just a simpleton.

Frylock: How the hell is this guy supposed to-

Shake: SILENCE! Anyway Codfather, I want you to give us a new TV.

Codfather: Granted. But first, I'm going to make you a offer you can't refuse.

Frylock: What's that?

Codfather: By granting you this TV, you have pledged to join my group, and in my group, you must do what I say. Got it?

Frylock: WHAT? Now wait, we can't do that.

Shake: IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE F(water splashing)K UP SOON, I WILL TAKE A AXE AND CHOP YOUR F(elephant sound)ING HEAD OFF!

Meatwad: Sorry, but we refuse to be in your circle. Thanks anyway though.

Codfather: I said you can't refuse this offer. Next.

(Back at the aqua teen house)

Frylock: Shake, do you see what happens when we don't do something simple! Now this Codfather expects us to do his bidding when he wants us to.

Shake: Don Frylock, please. The boss only wants us to do what he asks. He will call us when he needs us. Right Don Meatwad?

Meatwad: Yeah, I'm don Meatwad now.

(phone rings)

Frylock: What is it?

Codfather: The fish market would like you to come down and help take care of the business for a while and make sure none of the competition beats us if you get my point.

(Shake snatches the phone)

Shake: We're on it. Those other guys are as good as whacked.

(Shake leaves, but Frylock stays and picks the phone back up)

Frylock: Look, we thank you for the TV and all, but we can't keep doing errands for you. How about we just pay you and then forget this whole thing.

Codfather: That's too bad. I hate to see what happens if you leave the business.

Frylock: Forget it. Meatwad and I quit.

Meatwad: You can quit if you want, but not me. I already made business cards and bought a new X-box with the money we made and bought Carl out.

Frylock: Bought him out?

(Carl walks in)

Carl: Yeah. He pays me to work with you guys and hang out with you guys even though I don't want to.

Meatwad: Say it.

Carl:...Don Meatwad rules.

Meatwad: Yeah I do. Now lets play with my dolls Carl.

Carl: Fryman...kill me.

(at the fish market, 2 tough looking thugs and Shake are standing over another fish vendor tied to a chair)

F.V: I'm sorry. I forgot I can't sell fish without consulting the Codfather. I won't do it again.

Shake: Your right you won't. Its whacking time.

(grabs a trout and hits the vendor)

Shake: Don't do it again, or you'll be whacked with a salmon next time.

(The vendor leaves in fear)

Codfather: Nice work Don Shake. Now I have another job for you.

Shake: Lay it on me.

Codfather: It seems that Frylock has decided to quit the business. So, you have to show him why you don't mess with the family...business that is.

Shake: Prepare the salmon!

Codfather: No. As soon as we get done with him, he will be sleeping with the fishes.

Shake: In that case, get the biggest salmon we have.

(That evening, Shake called Carl on his phone)

Carl: What do you want Cup? I had to deal with Meat boy all day, and now you call?

Shake: All I want you to do is come to the fish market.

Carl: I isn't much of a fan of seafood. Why would I go there?

Shake: All will be revealed in time.

(that night, Carl came to the market and went to the alley in the back)

Codfather: Now then, we have to send Frylock a message, and you my good sir are going to help. Go out and tell him that I will forget this whole thing and let him live if he forgets he said what he said.

Carl: Here is what I say to that. Why the F(lady screams)K would I do that.

Codfather: In that case, Don Shake.

(Shake kisses Carl on both cheeks)

Carl: OH GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING YOU FRIGGING PIECE OF STYROFOAM!

(Shake whacks Carl with a tuna)

Shake: Lets go guys.

Codfather: Hold it. This is only part 1. Now we will send a different message.

Shake: Say what? How we going to do that?

(cut to the aqua teens house next morning. Frylock is asleep in his bed. He wakes up to find something in his bed)

Frylock: What the hell?

(removes the blanket on his bed to see Carl's chopped off head in his bed)

(Frylock screams in horror)

Meatwad: SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!

Shake: The message was sent. Don't you think that was too much though?

Codfather: So?

Shake: Huh, never thought of it that way.

Codfather: Now then, let's deliver the package.

(Shake grabs a parcel and walks inside)

Shake: What did you think of our little gag Frylock?

Frylock: NO SHAKE, You have gone too far this time.

Shake: This is your fault red box! This is your last warning. Surrender to the market or the boss will come tonight.

Meatwad: Just do it Frylock. We can get lots o money from this together.

Frylock: HELL NO!

Shake: Then this is for you.

(Frylock opens the package to reveal a picture of a shark)

Frylock: What is this?

Shake: The fish of death.

(That evening, Frylock prepared for the Codfather)

Frylock: Here he comes

Shake: This will be messy.

(the Codfather walks in)

Codfather: Now then, stand still Fryman.

(The Codfather whacks Frylock with a tuna)

Codfather: Let this be a lesson to you.

Frylock: That's it? You hit me with a fish and then you'll just leave?

Codfather: Yes and I hope you have learned your lesson that-

(Frylock zaps the Codfather with a fireball from his eyes and kills him)

Frylock: SEE YOU IN HELL! And I hope you learned a lesson too Shake.

Shake: You killed the boss. You'll pay.

Frylock: Oh what, you going to hit me with another fish?

Shake: Yes.

Frylock: Go right ahead.

(Shake whacks Frylock with a electric eel and kills him)

Shake: F(lightning bolt)ING Moron. Thought he could get away with what he did and trying to put the fish market out of business.

(carries Frylock's dead body to Carl's car and stuffs him in the trunk)

Shake: Space ghost all over again.

(Meatwad watches on)

Shake: What are you looking at? You saw nothing you hear me. NOTHING!

(Meatwad looks away)

Shake: That's what I thought.

(cut to the fish market)

F.V(from beginning of story): Looks like your the boss now.

(The vendor bows down and kisses Shake's hand. Another vendor closes the door behind them)

(cut to Shake looking at the TV screen)

Shake: And what are you looking at? Get out of here, go on, get lost.

(the screen goes black)

Shake: Good.

(End credits)

Now read and review. I command it!


End file.
